Deadly Attraction
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Kagome/Jellal. Lucy/Natsu. Kagome Heartfilia, teen runaway. Jellal Fernades , teen phycopath. ... How could these two possibly be ANY more different? Yet here they are... "This isn't possible!" Kagome spit out. Enter Dear Ones, allow me to show you the different between those with power and those with control.
1. Marking on the Wall

**_Deadly Attraction_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Marking on the Wall**

* * *

Guran Doma let his head fall against the table, with a loud bang.

"Something wrong Chairman?" Yajima asked curiously, looking excited by the random outburst.

"Have you ever done something you later deeply regretted?" Guran Doma replied back tiredly.

"Even you regret things?" Siegrain asked, his voice taking a light tone of mockery and Guran Doma looked up to glare at him momentarily. A lightbulb went off in his head as he now stared at the young member's face.

"Not girl trouble is it Guran?" Yajima said and his lips twitched.

"No."

"Ahhh, so there are two? Are you trying to chose-" Yajima was cut off by Belno's growl.

"Surely we have more important things to discuss."

Siegrain smirked. "Now, now Belno don't get so angry. At the moment we really don't have anything else to work on."

"In all seriousness, what's got you so troubled?" Org asked, entering the conversation.

Guran Doma shook his head. " So many things." He seemed to sink deeper into depression with those words and finally he gave in to his curiosity. "Siegrain, were you born with that tattoo on your face? Or did you go through a rebellious stage?"

Siegrain's eyes went wide and a few council members gasped. "W-what? My mark?"

"Yeah. That tattoo." Guran Doma said, tapping below and above his own right eye for emphasis. The other council members leaned in, having been curious about that for a while. Since they'd first met Siegrain to be entirely honest.

The boy in question coughed lightly. "I've had it ever since I can remember. I'm assuming it's a birthmark."

"Strange birthmark." Yajima murmured, his face twisting into confusion. "Chairman what's got your feathers so ruffled? It isn't like you to be so distracted by a little mark."

"You've been a council member for a long time Yajima. Tell me, do you remember the project the former Chairman had undertaken? Project _Kontororu Zentai_?"

The eyes of Yajima and Org almost popped out of both of their heads.

"_Dono yō ni sono namae o shitte imasu ka?!_" (_How do you know that name?!) _Org snarled, standing up and pounding his fists on the table.

"I don't speak whatever language this mission is coded with Org, do you mind telling me what it means?"

"Answer our question first. Where did you hear that name?" Yajima asked, his face weary.

Org had yet to sit down and he silently fumed as he waited for the Chairman's answer.

The rest of the council looked on with curious eyes, unsure of this situation.

Guran swirled his finger in the glass of water that lay before him in the council's table. "As Chairman I have access to the records of my predecessors."

"Hayate and Akumi buried those files too far for them to be found so easily!" Org hissed. "They tried to exterminate it from the history of Fiore!"

Guran stopped his finger as it was about to make another round. "Yes, I'm aware of this. I found the name by chance and no matter how much research I did or had done all I found was that it involved four people and a marking. Now, for my question?"

"What do you wish to know?" Yajima asked, sighing and ignoring Org's horror.

"You can't mean to tell him!"

"It won't matter, I'm sure even if he knows the truth he'll feel the same as Hayate did."

Guran leaned forward. "What does the name mean?"

"It means-" Started Yajima.

"Entire Control." Org finished, finally sitting down.

Guran wasn't the only council member both intrigued and disgusted by the name. "Tell me about it."

Org glared. "It doesn't matter Chairman! I say we drop this despicable subject and leave it buried in the past!"

Yajima rubbed his temples. "Come on Org. It won't hurt anyone to tell him."

"And if he votes against the previous Chairman's wishes?" Org was on his feet again, pacing back and forth in a fury. "We spent two years trying to resolve that project! Arguing amongst ourselves!"

"Maybe it's time to bring it up again." Siegrain suggested, intrigued by the subject. "What _is _this project about?"

Yajima looked up wearily. "To understand the project you have to understand the circumstances." Everyone stopped what they were doing and payed close attention. "It started 19 years ago. We were still in ruins over the catastrophe that Zeref the Black Wizard had created and the council was afraid of any like him to be born again.

"A few of our members went out without our members went out without the knowledge of the others and collected data every child that lived in Fiore. Babies were paid the closest attention."

Guran's brow furrowed, unable to connect the small amount of information he'd collected with both the name and what he was getting now.

Org picked up the tale as Yajima took a sip of water. "These four members came back and presented to the rest of the council an idea. Something so absolutely absurd that at first they did not even listen. This was Project _Kontororu Zentai_."

"_Kontororu Zentai_ was a genius plan in its own right. The idea was to use a relatively easy spell to bind a child of great magical potential or a Tsuyoi kodomo to another child." Yajima added.

"Wait. Binding babies?" Belno asked incredulously. "Why would we do that?"

Yajima shook his head, "Because our fear blinded us. The four members collected how much magical potential each child had and the ones with the greatest would be bound to another child to be raised in a secure place with good influence. That way there would be no risk of another Zeref coming along. No more extremely powerful dark mages."

Org sat down. "Each of the four mages hand-picked a child to use the spell on, but without Council Member Akumi we couldn't attempt the spell. She was the only one we would trust with the mission."

"We? You were one of the four?" Guran clarified.

"We both were, as shamed as we are to admit it." Yajima stated gloomily.

"Who were the children the spell would be used on?" Siegrain asked eagerly, a few members nodding along with him, wanting to know as well.

"Two baby boys. One named Iawo Akiyama, the other Joji Tsuiki." Yajima murmured.

"And two baby girls. Akako Akiyama and Kagome Heartfilia. Can you guess where we would be having a problem?" Org asked, giving Guran a pointed look.

"Would the Heartfilia family have allowed an experiment to be tested on their heir?" Guran asked curiously. "Or the Tsuiki and Akiyama families for that matter?"

"Probably not." Yajima muttered.

"I'd still like to know what would happen between the two children binded together." Michello stated.

Yajima took a long breath. "...The two binded would be a male and a female. The largest problem of our entire plan was this part." He looked at each member as if to judge their coming reactions. "We would have no way of knowing who were were binding these four babies too."

Some jaws dropped -quite an amazing feat for anyone to cause- "WHAT?!"

"The idea was to create maximum happiness for the Tsuyoi kodomo." Org muttered darkly, "The person they would be bound to was for lack of a better term their 'Soul Mate' or Sōrumeito. The person out of the entire population of the world that they would be happiest with."

"We had no way of knowing who that person was, "Yajima said, picking up where Org left off. "So we'd have to look for the marking."

"Marking?" Guran asked, remembering that that was one of the few words he had found in concern of the plan.

"Yes." Yajima nodded. "A marking was to appear either above or below the right or left eye of the Sōrumeito. While the Tsuyoi kodomo would have that same marking on either their right or left arm, along with a tattoo of their Sōrumeito's eye to go with it."

"Siegrain has a marking! And he just said he's had it ever since he was a baby!" Leiji thundered, glaring at him.

Yajima sighed, "I honestly don't know how or why Siegrain was born with that marking. However, it's impossible for it to be connected to_ Kontororu Zentai_ in any way! We put a stop to the plan once we realized how absurd it was!"

Michello cleared his throat. "You're getting side tracked!" He chimed. "My question was what would happen to the children in question? Would they instantly fall in love or would there be a large amount of resistance from both parties."

"That's something that would have to be specific to the person." Org growled. "No one would have the same reaction to being bound to another. Some may view it as a blessing others as a twisted act of slavery."

"Which is how the council ended up voting it. Slavery." Yajima muttered. "Because after the two lock eyes the Tsuyoi kodomo would have their self-control stripped from them. While they wouldn't be forced into doing anything, the urge to make their Sōrumeito happy would be so overwhelming that they would fall into deep depression if they resisted his or her will."

"That's a rather interesting concept." Belno muttered, "But I can't help but agree that it would be similar to slavery."

"Perhaps not. Both parties would live in happiness." Ultear replied back, looking like she agreed wholeheartedly with the project.

"That may be so, but we don't _breed _weapons, Ultear." Siegrain snapped, getting some nods of approval from the other council members. Though inwardly, his mind was trying to grasp the possibilities of what could happen IF his mark did turn out to be there because of this operation.

"It would be useful if we did though, Siegrain." Was her soft answer.

"We would never do that! It was foolhardy for us to even come up with that plan!" Org howled, slamming his fist into the table and glaring at Ultear.

"Actually." Guran said, gaining the attention of the other members. "From what I gathered... they did follow through with the project."

Silence rained over the table.

"...No. They couldn't have! The Council ruled against it!" Yajima crowed.

Guran shrugged, "I only read that the operation was to be carried out."

Org frowned. "They would have had to do it in complete and utter secrecy." His scowl only deepened as he continued. "Hayate and Akumi both voted for it, not against it. But Hayate said he wouldn't go against our wishes since it was eight to two!"

"As Chairman he would have been allowed to carry through regardless of the rest of the council." Siegrain commented smoothly.

"...Guran, I request that we gather the four subjects we had initially thought to use the spell on. We should inspect them to make sure the project didn't happen!"

Guran looked at Yajima, knowing that it would have to be serious if the older man looked so frantic. "...Very well. Let us send for them."

Org turned to Siegrain, giving him a grave look. "If the operation really was carried out, there is a high chance you are in fact marked for that purpose. Can you handle the responsibility of what this could entitle?"

The other's looked at him expectantly and Siegrain smirked confidently. "Of course."

* * *

"Onee-chan!" A small voice called and a little boy of around 8 years ran toward an older girl. The boy had orange hair and emerald-green eyes.

He giggled slightly as the woman picked him up and twirled him around. "Onee-chan! Are you taking us out to the park today?"

The woman smiled at him, she had soft sapphire eyes and blue-black hair, as well as an extremely nice figure. "Not today Shippo. Maybe tomorrow? I have to get back to the shop, you know how I feel about leaving it unattended to for long." She giggled slightly as Shippo made a face.

"But Yumi~" Another child called, running up to her to pull at the bottom of her black cargo pants. "We Really~ want to play with you today!"

"Awww Rin, I'm sorry!" She poked the little girl on the nose, "But I promise I'll go with you tomorrow. Kay?"

Rin looked like a miniature Yumi, black hair and about the same facial features, the only difference being her age -8 years old and proud of it!- and her eyes, they were brown.

Rin pouted but didn't object. "Alright. I'll go tell Kaede-oba-san!"

Yumi smiled at her again and the younger girl stared in awe. _'So pretty!' _

"You do that Rin, Shippo you should go with her. Like I said, I have to leave now."

"Kay! Bye~ Yumi~!" The two called as she took off after setting Shippo down. Yumi sighed, running her fingers through her hair, it had just begun to rain. The wind picked up and a reward poster flew by just close enough for her to catch it.

_**Will pay 5,000,000 Jewels for these four to be turned over to the Magic Council. **_

_**Kagome Heartfilia Joji Tsuiki**_

_**Akako Akiyama **__**Iawo Akiyama**_

_**Request: Leave them unharmed. If they resist, use only as much force as it takes to bring them in. **_

"These posters are all over the place." She murmured, her fist clenching and slowly crumpling it up.

Ever since she'd left the Heartfilia mansion, at the meager age of eight, only trouble had come from it. She'd moved again and again, changing her name as she went.

Until finally Kagome Heartfilia became Yumi.

A girl who had grown up as an orphan with no surname. Someone who stopped by at her local orphanage everyday simply because of that. _'Shippo... Rin.' _

'Yumi' owned a large flower shop in Magnolia city -as far away from the Fairy Tail guild's _lair _as possible- and made a meager living. Her bedroom was actually located in the back of the shop, she couldn't stand leaving her flowers alone.

Kagome's dear little sister had even walked into her shop a time or two... not that she realized just _who _was selling her flowers for her apartment. _'Good to know sometimes my Illusion Magic comes in handy.'_

The bell to her shop's door jingled as she opened it, and her footsteps thudded softly against the floorboards.

The sound quieted as she paused midstep, staring at a lone chair that faced away from her, a small trail of smoke could be seen despite how dark it was becoming outside. "Daichi, what are you doing here?"

His head turned and she could just make out the outline of his feral grin. "Now, now _Yumi-chan_. We're completely alone if we don't count your plants. Call me Joji. Come on, say my name just once for old times sake?"

"Joji. What are you doing here?"

His face didn't lose the smile and he pointed his nose upward, blowing out a particularly large puff of smoke. "Oh I don't know, just hanging around I guess."

Kagome's brow ticked and she swiftly walked forward, "Give me that." She snarled, taking the cigarette from his hand.

"Ah~! Kagome-chan I didn't know you smoked!" Joji squealed in delight.

"I don't, baka." She added under her breath as she smothered the 'innocent' cigarette. "Baka that isn't healthy!-"

"Oh? Are you worried about me Kagome-chan?" Joji teased and she glared finishing her sentence.

"-for my flowers."

Joji face planted into the floor, looking up with teary eyes. "Kagome-chan is so cruel."

"Will you quit it with the -chan already!?" She yelled glaring at him, before her expression softened and she turned her face away. "I was only teasing. Of course I'm worried about you, baka."

Joji got up, returning to his chair with a gentle smile on his face. "Yeah, I know."

It was quiet for a moment as the two basked in each other's presence.

"...So why are you here?"

His smile turned to a smirk as he took out another cigarette and rolled it in his fingers, but he didn't light it. "Akako and Iawo are starting to get antsy."

Kagome sighed, "I've told them time and time again! This will all blow over."

"Yeah, but you know Iawo. He wants to completely obliterate the council for having the nerve to put our names on a wanted poster. Akako agrees with him simply because she wants to see some bloodshed."

"What about Michael and Alice?"

"They just want those two to be safe."

"... And Cecilia?"

"I didn't care to ask." Joji snapped, his carefree demeanor ending as he glared at her. "This isn't an interrogation!"

"Then what is it!?"

Joji huffed turning his face away before his features softened. "I'm going to confront the council. I've already discussed it with Akako and Iawo. I'll tell them to stop bugging us about the past."

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart panged. "Joji... you can't!"

"It's been two months. Have you seen the posters Kagome-chan?!"

"Stop saying my name so loudly! Everything has ears in the world of magic." Kagome hissed before throwing the crumpled sheet of paper that she'd been clutching at him. "This is what you're talking about right?"

Joji smoothed it out and gave it a once over before going back to his carefree front, laughing boisterously. "Seriously? 5,000,000?! I almost want to create clones of us and turn them in to get that much dough!" He continued snickering as Kagome face palmed. "You know, _Yumi-chan_, the last time I checked these they were only at 1,000,000. That was yesterday. A pretty big update if you ask me."

"That amount of money is crazy." Kagome agreed, walking toward a blue flower that had caught her eye.

Joji caught her arm. "I'd pay a million times that for you."

Kagome scoffed. "And if I asked for two million times?"

"I'd give it." He shot back.

"Oh Joji, you don't mean that." She looked up at him sadly and the temperature in the room dropped 40 degrees, "You have Cecilia."

"I don't want Cecilia!"

"But you have her and more importantly she has you." Kagome turned away, not wanting to see the expression of hatred that would etch itself onto his face.

"Kagome... I just had to tell you. One last time, in case I never come back." Her eyes widened as she felt Joji's arms encircle around her and she fought the urge to lean into him.

_'N__ow is NOT the time to be falling in love with that boy again!'_

"I love you Kagome-_chan_. I love you more than the world itself... and if I could find a way to be able to hold you, like this, forever. I would."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she ducked her head. "You're lucky to have found you're soul mate Joji."

"Please! Out of all of us you're the one that's been dreading it the most." He murmured, about to lift her chin, but she swiped his hand away with her own.

He looked at her with hurt eyes and slowly relinquished his hold, but her face didn't lift. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he quickly turned to walk away.

_"I'll find him Joji. If only to stop hurting you like this." _

Her voice was soft and broken, it echoed through his mind and played itself over and over again. It was his fault Kagome sounded like that, it wasn't natural.

Joji closed his eyes, chosing to pretend he hadn't heard her. "Goodbye Kagome-chan."

* * *

_10 year old Kagome laughed, giving Joji -of the same age- a noogie. "I gotta go Kagome-chan!" _

_"STOP ADDING -CHAN ONTO MY NAME!" _

_Joji grinned toothily. "See ya~" _

_Kagome huffed in reply. "Why can't you ever just say "Goodbye" like a normal person?!" _

_Joji's smile disappeared and he cast her a mock serious glance. "Kagome-chan! Don't you know about the true meaning of goodbye?" _

_"No. What is it?" Kagome tilted her head curiously. _

_Joji grinned again. "Goodbye means you're never coming back! So I'll only ever say goodbye if I think I'm not gonna see someone again!" _

* * *

_**Drip, drop, Drip, drop.**_

The tears, flowed down Kagome's face relentlessly. _'Never say goodbye. He promised to never say it.'_

"_**Joji-kun...**_"

* * *

_"I said no." Lucy said simply, eyeing her seething father with hidden anger as she ripped off her dress. "Like I said before. I regret running away, but it wasn't leaving that made me regret. Meeting my friends at Fairy Tail is something I can NEVER regret. I regretted two things. _

_"The first was never standing up to you. I've let you push me around, I didn't stand up for myself and I chose to ignore the problem, and when I finally did grasp it, I ran away. I didn't tell you how I felt. _

_"The second reason is because I left her behind. My sister doesn't deserve to be left here when she could be at Fairy Tail with me! Instead I left in the dark of night, without her." Her fist clenched and she fought back tears. "I LEFT HER HERE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" _

_Jude closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. "Lucy... she's gone." _

_Lucy hesitated, turning to look him in the eye. "What do you mean by 'She's gone'?" _

_Jude let out a sigh. _'She looks so much like her mother.' _"Kagome ran away two days after you Lucy. She's gone." _

_His daughter's eyes turned glassy and she seemed to stare right through him. "...She left? __**Again**__? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MESS EVERYTHING UP!" _

_Jude lowered his head. "Listen here Lucy-" _

_"NO! You listen! She had FINALLY come back and then you drove her away again! What kind of father are you?!"_

_With that she stormed out of the room, intent on finding her elder sister through her own means. _

* * *

Lucy sighed for the fifteenth time that day.

"Hey you alright there Lucy?" Natsu called, jumping into the chair beside her.

"..."

"Makarov still hasn't found anything on your sister?" Erza asked, sitting across from them. She could easily recognize this mood in particular when it came to Lucy, she always looked so sad when she was thinking about her missing sister.

"No." Lucy shrugged.

"Makarov's doing everything he can to find your sister." Erza assured her.

Natsu laughed. "He's even got the council trying to find her!"

The others paused.

"What did you just say Natsu?" Gray asked.

"You mean you didn't see? It's up on the S Class board! It doesn't sound like a very eventful mission, but hey 5,000,000 Jewels to bring in 4 people? We should take that job!"

Lucy grabbed his arm as he jumped up. "What does a 5,000,000 Jewel reward have to do with MY sister?"

Natsu frowned, "You seriously haven't heard?" He was up and running in an instant, returning with a poster in hand. "See?"

Erza grabbed the poster. "Iawo Akiyama, Akako Akiyama, Joji Tsuiki, and Kagome Heartfilia. 5,000,000 Jewel reward. Turn them in as unharmed as possible."

"Yeah and the reward is growing like crazy! Last night it was only 1 million! These are the new copies."

Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes. "What has she done now?"

"I'm sure her name was only requested because of Makarov's pestering." Gray said reassuringly.

"Then what about the other three?"

"...Maybe they're other runaways. I seem to recall the Tsuiki family is the wealthiest at the moment, with the Akiyama's coming at a close second. Perhaps they're trying to get the children of the top three richest families of Fiore in one go?" Erza replied.

Lucy sniffed, sitting up. "I'm going to Yumi's flower shop." She muttered. "I need some fresh flowers for my apartment."

Cana's ears perked up. "Yumi's? Take Gray with you."

Lucy frowned ignorant of the blush steadily rising on Gray's cheeks, "Why would I do that?"

Marajane giggled, "Because he _loves _her!"

Gray's face continued to turn red. "I do not!"

"Gray you're stripping again." She chimed and Gray paused halfway between taking off his shirt.

"Dang it!"

Natsu blinked, "Huh? Who's Yumi?"

"Only the prettiest girl alive." Gray muttered quietly, hoping no one heard him.

"Her appearance is above average." Erza said, dashing his hopes with a brief nod in his direction. "She owns a flower shop on the far side of town."

"Flowers. That sounds kinda cool!" Natsu said, grinning, "Let's go!"

"A hot girl doesn't sound appealing, but flowers do. I'm beginning to worry about that boy." Cana muttered.

Lucy's lips twitched. "So what does Yumi look like, anyway? I hear whispers about her, but I've only ever met her assistant."

The team got up and started across town, Natsu running ahead with Happy at his heels.

"Hm? Really? I didn't even know she had an assistant." Erza muttered. "She's got black hair and blue eyes. But her hair has a bluish tint to it."

Lucy nodded, pursing her lips. "Her assistant has blond hair and green eyes."

"Never seen her around," Gray admitted, his brow wrinkling. "I go there almost every day."

Natsu snickered. "Maybe you're so busy staring at this 'Yumi' chick to see anything else."

Gray's eye twitched. "I GO FOR THE FLOWERS!"

"How many have you bought just so you can see this girl?" Lucy asked, sweat dropping.

"Half his money goes to Yumi's flowers. It's why we aren't allowed in his apartment, it's packed with flowers." Erza said with a soft snicker as they finally stopped in front of a store painted red.

Flowers of all kinds could be seen through the window or on display.

"...That one's cool!" Natsu yelled excitedly, pointing at a flower that was red and orange, shaped like a flame.

They entered and immediately knew something was wrong -excluding Natsu that is- the bell was gone. There was no familiar jingle, just a slight creek.

The wrongness of the situation was further brought to light -one that even Natsu could see- when they noticed the flowers they'd seen on the outside were... _gone_.

The room was spare of anything except four or five boxes that were scattered around.

Along with another box, a girl with black hair -and her back turned toward them- was just finishing closing.

"...Yumi?"

She jumped, obviously not having heard them come in. "Um... didn't you see the closed sign?"

Lucy giggled, "You don't have one up!"

Kagome inwardly cursed her self for not buying one. "Oh, right!"

She avoided looking at them, hoping Lucy wouldn't recognize her. _'It's only been a year. I'm surprised she doesn't know my voice.'_

"So how long have you been a wizard? That's a pretty strong illusion you cast on the outside."

Kagome cleared her throat, taping the box shut. "Not really, I just dabble here and there! I didn't want anyone to worry about me, closing shop as I am." She added, knowing the next question would be 'Why did you cast it?'.

Gray looked around, "...Oh. Are you moving to another part of Magnolia?" Kagome worried her lip, "Actually no. I'm moving to another city."

Erza blinked, "Why?" She asked.

"Where?!" Gray wailed, a pained look in his eyes.

"Not sure. I just felt like a change of scenery would be nice you know?" Kagome shrugged.

"What about the orphans?!" Erza whispered.

"They knew I'd go eventually. There was no avoiding it. They can understand."

"Hearing and understanding are two different things." Lucy muttered, thinking about how she'd been told so many times that her father wouldn't pay attention to her... she _knew _it but couldn't understand.

"I'm aware of that Lucy. However, I don't have any other choice." Kagome said stiffly, grabbing the box and lifting it up.

"Well maybe you should think-"

"How did you know my name is Lucy? I've never met you before and you haven't even seen my face with your back turned like it is." Lucy interupted, earning a mocking glare from Gray.

Erza's frown deepened, "Yeah. We haven't even said her name."

"And despite how many times I've come here I've never mentioned Lucy." Gray added.

"HEY!"

Kagome walked across the room, setting the final box next to its peers. "Oh, that? I just figured that was your name because everyone's always talking about how you guys are a team. Lucky guess."

"Lucky... Lucy?"

_'Oh crap! I have to stop making puns!' _Kagome wanted to hit her head on the wall for her failure at a joke.

"When I came in... I thought you're voice and your hair looked really familiar. But... you're Yumi so there should be no way." Lucy started, earning a few curious looks from the others. "So I want you to confirm it to me. You are you Kagome Heartfilia, aren't you?"

"..."

"They said you have blue eyes, but Kagome's the only person in the world that I've met that has black hair and blue eyes. Are you my sister?"

"... If I was your runaway sister, do you honestly think I would just up and tell you? How do you know I'm not lying?"

"Kagome always said that sisters don't lie to each other. She wouldn't break the rule she created."

Kagome smiled slightly, "I'm not Kagome Heartfilia."

Lucy's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "I see-"

"...Does that mean we aren't sister's anymore Lucy?" She turned to face her with a smirk. "Now that I've lied to you?"

Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes as she stared into the face she'd missed for the last year. "Kagome..." Without further ado, she flung herself into the arms of her sister.

"Now now, Lucy you shouldn't cry. It's alright."

"You're trying to leave me again! Nothings alright."

Kagome chuckled, "I'm not leaving just to get away from you."

"JUST TO!" Lucy squeaked.

Kagome blushed, "Wrong choice of words. Anyway, I'm leaving because of those wanted posters."

"Then I'm guessing Makarov's questioning wasn't the reason they put it up?" Gray commented, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lucy pulled away from Kagome to see her face better.

Kagome pursed her lips. "It's... complicated."

"So complicated that you wouldn't explain if you're own sister begged?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"...I truthfully don't know why they're after us, but I think I have a pretty good guess." Kagome murmured.

"And~?" Lucy waved her hands to emphasis her need for information.

"You remember my mark don't you?"

It is here that the wheels of fate began turning, for if she had not uttered those words...

...Perhaps darkness would not have begun to approach that much more rapidly.

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

I'M EXPANDING TO THE FAIRY TAIL SECTION OF THE INUYASHA CROSSOVERS! XD Hello everyone~!

This one MIGHT be a little shorter than my normal chapter fics but I hope you still like it! ^_^

Now, in this fic a couple of the council members are going to appear a little OC because of the lack of information I could gather on them. :/ Sorry about that.

Also, I couldn't find the Council Chairman before the whole-

**SPOILER IF YOU AREN'T VERY FAR YET!**

...

...

-Siegrain's betrayal so I just used Guran Doma (Who I found 3 different spellings of so sorry if it isn't the way you're used to!)

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


	2. Happy! Or Not?

**_Deadly Attraction_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 2: Happy! ...Or not?**

* * *

"And~?" Lucy waved her hands to emphasis her need for information.

"You remember my mark don't you?"

* * *

_"This mark was given to me by previous Council Member Akumi. It marks me as the mage with the most magical energy in all of Fiore. She told me that by receiving this mark I would one day find true happiness in the arms of the one I would love. I was not to be disheartened by failed love relationships or dying friends." _

_"That's a good thing right?" Gray asked, curious about how this was relevent to the conversation. _

_Kagome scoffed. "But the man I fell in love with was not the carrier of my mark. I became infatuated by a boy named Joji Tsuiki, but he had a mark of his own. Over the years we met Iawo and Akako Akiyama, both had run away from their family as we had."_

_Kagome smiled slightly, "At thirteen Iawo was the one who discovered what the meaning of the mark meant. He found Alice, his soul mate. Below her left eye here was a single jagged line. On his left wrist, Iawo had the same marking -his marking- and an eye above it. When he saw her, the eye became the color of Alice's eye and he kneeled before her. _

_"This is the nature of our markings. He fell in love with her instantly. A year later Akako met Michael and the same happened with the two of them. _

_"And just six months ago, Joji finally met his __Sōrumeito. She's a year older than us and her name is Cecilia." Kagome's fist clenched. "His mark became green and he kneeled before her... at the same time as he reached out for me." _

_Dread gripped Erza's heart, there was something about the hatred in Kagome's voice... that sounded familiar. _'This is self-hatred.'

_"Because of me, Joji hates Cecilia. He sneaks off to come here every few days and despite her smiles I can tell he's killing her. A young girl can only take so much guilt and abuse of her heart until she breaks." _

_"But doesn't the mark only affect you or Joji or the others?" Natsu asked curiously, "This Cecilia chick should just leave." _

_Kagome smiled at him sadly, "She would, but she's seen how Iawo is with Alice. He treats her so kindly, Cecilia wants that. She wants Joji's undivided attention and because of this, she's developed a sort of envy for me." _

_Kagome looked haunted for a moment before she shook it off laughing slightly. "But we're way off topic! I was just trying to explain how I knew the others! Haha~! So, the reason -I think!- that the Council is looking for us is because the marking of the children -or whatEVER they call it!- was carried out against the council vote." _

_"Someone inside the council went against their orders?" Gray was stunned, the council was never to be defied! _

_Kagome nodded, "Yep! The old Chairman and his second in command, Akumi. She warned me they might find out the truth just last year and I told the others." Kagome smiled slightly, "Joji is worried they've decided to off us, since our very existence sort of... demonstrates defiance toward the council or something like that." _

_Kagome leaned down and kissed Lucy's forehead. "That's why I'm leaving." She reached into a small black purse and took out 5 cards, handing them out to all of the members -including a very happy Happy! "Now, these aren't to be used for just anything. But if you're ever in a fix and you have possession of this card. If you say my name... I will appear." _

_Lucy gasped, "R-Really?" _

_Gray smiled down at the card, happy he'd gotten one. "Sweet! ...What if I- Lucy! What if she were to do it... you know just cause she wanted to see you." _

_"I'd hit you upside the head and puff back to wherever I was originally.." Kagome replied back cheerfully and Gray inwardly pouted. _

_Lucy frowned, "What if I were to just say your name during a conversation? Would you still just puff into existence?" _

_Kagome rolled her eyes, "No dummy! You have to have the _intent _to call me or the cards don't work. _

_She started walking away, the boxes floating in front of her. Stopping as she opened the door, Kagome turned toward them with a grin. "See ya soon! Imouto! Haha~!" _

_Lucy blushed. "K-Kagome you know I hate when you call me that!" _

_But she was already gone._

* * *

LATER: ERZA AND HAPPY WERE CAPTURED BY A GROUP OF CREEPY MAGICIANS!

* * *

Happy looked around the cat room, unsure of what he should do. _'I can't get out of here by myself!' _

No, as much as he would have loved to be the hero there seemed to be no escape.

That's when he noticed a hole next to the door, just large enough for him to squeeze through. Hope seized his heart. He flung himself through it and looked around the hallway, deciding. Left or right?

"Hey! It's a cat!"

"Millianna must have brought it here."

Two guards sneered in his direction one from the left one from the right. He eeped, turning to slip back into the hole -When something got his tail.

Oh no.

"Hm... didn't Jellal tell her she couldn't have any LIVING animals in here?"

"Why don't we help her out?" The other guard -the one holding his tail- said with an evil smirk. "If it's dead it's all hers!"

They both laughed and the one NOT holding his tail took out a knife. "So how should we skin this thing. Head to Tail? Or Tail to head?"

"NEITHER PLEASE!" Happy crowed, struggling helplessly.

"Shut up cat!"

"Did that cat just _freaking _talk dude!?"

"Holy crap!"

Happy started sweating. "Yeah! I'm a special cat! Totally one-of-a-kind!" _'How am I gonna get out of this... Wait a minute.'_

_**"Now, these aren't to be used for just anything. But if you're ever in a fix and you have possession of this card. If you say my name... I will appear." **_

Happy gulped. _'The cards with my wings but... Hopefully that'll mean it's still on me!' _

"KAGOME PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Hey cat, stop yelling!"

"Let's just kill it!"

There was a flash of golden light, temporarily blinding the rooms inhabitants.

"K-Kagome?" Happy squeaked hopefully, seeing the outline of a figure as he blinked away blurriness.

"_**SQQQQQAAAAAA~!" **_

"Where the heck did that girl come from?"

"Is she fucking _**sleeping**_?!"

_**"SSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" **_

Indeed, Kagome was asleep on the floor... in a bikini, a black cloak was wrapped around her shoulders and Happy could make out the outline of a little white backpack under it.

_'She must've been walking in the desert or something and had to take off all her clothes for that bikini... but that can't be healthy for her skin.' _Happy thought, feeling a bit bad for her.

"...Should we take her to Jellal?"

"What kind of question is that?! If we don't he'd kill us, you know he's got eyes everywhere!" The other guard hissed back, dropping him unceremoniously. "Come on let's pick her up."

"...I'm kinda afraid to touch her."

"WUSS! Come on!"

_**"SSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQAAAAAAAAAA~!" **_

"Dude she's snoring!"

"COME ON!" The guard picked her up bridal style, unsure if he would get in trouble for doing so, but wishing to take her to Jellal as quickly as possible.

Happy whimpered as she was carried away. _'This is all my fault!' _

Unsure of what else he could do, he simply turned around and went back into the cat room. _'Natsu, you have to hurry! Kagome's in trouble!'_

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

HELLO NEW YORK- I mean world. ;P

... 'blinks' THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! 'squeals and glomps everyone'

Sorry that it's so tiny! o_O I'm writing an Inuyasha/Sword Art Online fic at the same time so... yeah. o_O

**_Love Always_**

**_~Niki_**


	3. Here and There

**_Deadly Attraction_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 3: Here and There**

* * *

"..."

"S-Sir! She just appeared in the h-hall! I SWEAR!"

Jellal felt like sighing, but kept it to himself. "Who is she?"

The two soldiers in front of him gulped. "…That has yet to be determined." One of them finally muttered.

"Where did she come from?"

"We don't know."

The two cringed when his eye twitched in annoyance. "_How _did she get here?"

"We aren't sure." One whispered. "There was a flash of light and then she was just there, _sleeping_!"

Jellal continued watching them with eagle like eyes. "Appeared?"

"Yeah! Out of nowhere!"

"…Uhmm…." The room's occupants turned to the girl who had the groaning in a soldier's arms. Blue eyes fluttered open to glare up at said man. "Just what do you think you're doing mister?"

Jellal's lip twitched with amusement as a girl who couldn't be more than 100 pounds soaking wet slapped his soldier across the face.

"Hey you little-"

"I think it's high time you learned some manners, jerk!" In no time at all she'd escaped the man's grasp and shoved her hand into his nose, resulting in a sickening crack and a screaming soldier. "Maybe next time you won't abduct girls on the beach!"

Jellal blinked, "The beach?"

She cast him a disgusted glace before fixing her attention back on the two lackeys. "Yeah, do you think I'd be dressed like this if that wasn't where they'd picked me up…" She froze. It had lasted only as second but…

She turned back.

The man she was now gawking at was nicely built; he had blue hair and eyes that seemed either army green or brown. They could have even been a mixture of the two. He would have been handsome… if not for the mark under and over his right eye.

A mark that was _oh so familiar. _"Who are you?"

Jellal stood, striding down the stairs. Kagome noticed that his arms didn't swing and his chin didn't lower even a bit as he did so.

Everything about him was precise, each and every step long and filled with purpose.

He was _definitely _in charge here_. 'Surebumasuta.' (1)_

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? This is my home after all." He replied smoothly, his voice was a relaxing –yet chilling- baritone.

Kagome couldn't help it. "Yumi. Now answer my question."

His eyes scanned over her as she stopped only two feet away, towering over her 5'3'' by at least four inches. "Jellal."

Kagome nodded idly, giving him a thoughtful look. The mark on his face was definitely hers –she did see it every day- yet for some reason, she had no urge to get down on her knees and bow before him.

…Okay maybe a teensy urge.

But it wasn't _that _strong.

She glanced away from his eyes, noticing that said 'tiny' urge was getting harder to ignore every time she looked at him.

Not good.

"That's a nice name." Kagome muttered genuinely meaning it; she'd never heard anything like it. The name was… kind of exotic and different. _'It fits him perfectly.' _

He looked surprised for a moment –which she only caught because despite herself, she couldn't keep her eyes off him- before he gave a small smile and even tinier nod. "Thanks. Yumi's a good name as well… but it doesn't quite fit you."

Kagome blinked, "Eh?"

He gave an apologetic expression. "Well you see… I just can't see you being named Yumi." His eyes glinted. "So I'm guessing you just gave me an alias." His head tilted slightly as he continued to eye her predatorily. "Who are you running from, _Yumi_?"

Kagome's lips became a thin line. He was pretty clever, not to mention that she was having a tough time lying to him at all. Did the fact that she wasn't bowing to him mean that she was stronger than her fellow Dorei (2) or was it something else?

"Besides myself you mean? That's a tough one." She smiled at him with false kindness. "And you? Why are you abducting girls in your spare time?"

Jellal shook his head, a mocking smile playing at his lips. "You've got it all wrong. You just appeared out of nowhere and my soldiers were kind enough to bring you to me."

Kagome huffed, "Then you won't mind me leaving."

She puffed out her cheeks like a rabid squirrel and turned on her heel.

"Now I don't know about that." Jellal's voice called and he landed a hand on her shoulder before she could dart away from him. "I think I'd like to know more about you, Yumi."

But in a flash of light and a waft of smoke, she'd disappeared.

* * *

Lucy groaned, her eyes opening blurrily.

Today was just not her day.

First off, a cat lady had attacked her with some weird ropes.

THHHHENNN, said lady and a couple of her friends kidnapped Erza!

And finally! Just after she'd gotten out of the ropes somebody hit her in the back of the head!

The nerve of some people!

"Good, you're awake." A gruff voice growled.

Lucy looked up to find a bunch of different people staring at her.

Oh craz.

Looking around she was familiar with the faces, yet she couldn't place them.

Until, that is, she saw the boy that was number one on her list of Perfect Boyfriends.

Siegrain. That could only mean the old geezers gathered around her were the Magic Council. This would make sense because she had seen them in magazines.

Said perfect boyfriend smiled at her slightly, "Lucy Heartfilia. Welcome back to the world of the living."

Lucy thought of what Kagome would do in this situation and decided to settle for glaring at him.

His smile froze and he squinted at her, like he'd seen that face before but wasn't sure where. "…"

One of the geezers –Guran, her brain supplied- cleared his throat. "Lucy Heartfilia. We've brought you here…"

"By brought you mean bashed your head in and then proceeded to drag you here. Right?"

Guran glowered at her.

Most of the council glared at her.

Siegrain snickered. "That's correct."

There was an uproar. Council members scolded Siegrain about 'Saying such things!'

He tried to apologize but the wide smile on his face wasn't very convincing. Lucy sighed, why did everyone on her list of perfect boyfriends turn out to be the opposite of what they seemed in magazines?

Guran managed to calm down the members and turned his glare back on Lucy. "As I was saying, you were brought here for a reason. We want to know where Kagome Heartfilia is."

Lucy snorted sitting up from her spot in the middle of their large conference table. "Then you came to the wrong person. I've been looking for her for a while now."

Guran nodded, seemingly accepting the explanation. "Yes, I'd heard about that. Yet, I found this magical item on you." He took out a piece of paper; it was stark white and had a series of strange symbols covering it. "Do you have any idea what this is Lucy?"

Lucy blinked at him. "Um… paper?"

Org glared at her. "Yes, but not just any paper. This paper comes from a rare tree called 'Yakudatsu' which can only be found in Pandather."

Lucy paled; 'Pandather' was a fairytale country that not a lot of people actually believed in. It was said to lie 70,000 miles across the sea.

Yajima was gazing at her with narrowed eyes, he was friends with her guild master and for that he would try to keep an open mind.

However, to have paper from the Yakudatsu tree wasn't helping her case. "The only person ever known to have been to Pandather was our last council leader Hayate; he gave a piece of Yakudatsu paper to every single one of his students. Tell me, have you been training with Hayate lately, Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head slowly, as if afraid to make sudden movements that might cause the obviously angry council to attack her.

"But your sister, she would have trained with him." Ultear said, "So we can only believe that she's given you this paper."

Lucy sputtered, glaring at her. "Now wait just a second! You can't make assumptions like that without facts!"

Guran tossed the paper at her –which she caught in surprise, usually paper was harder to throw because of its light weight- and tilted his head at her. "Even if it wasn't Yakudatsu paper, this paper is charged with magical energy that doesn't have your signature, yet resembles it. Meaning the paper belongs to a family member. However, neither your father nor your late mother had the power to do this."

Lucy eyes went wide and her mouth moved soundlessly as she tried to think of an excuse.

The paper Kagome had given with the intent to save her was the same thing that was condemning her.

"Leave the poor girl alone. I gave it to her, Kagome asked me to." A smooth voice interjected and most of the council jumped.

They all turned.

The boy that stood before them had dark hair, something between black and brown, gorgeous blue eyes –the prettiest Lucy had ever seen! - and he had to be at least 5'9", the only unappealing thing about him was the cigarette resting loosely between his lips.

Lucy hoped no one noticed her eyes temporarily become heart shaped, gosh that was embarrassing.

"…You are?" Belno finally murmured.

He grinned halfheartedly. "Joji Tsuiki. It's a pleasure." He stepped forward smoothly and gracefully bent into a bow so low that it screamed mocking. Looking up –but staying in his bow- he smiled again and was gone in an instant.

He reappeared by Lucy's side, sitting next to her Indian Style.

The council was quiet as the examined the male for several minutes while he just proceeded to take long puffs of his 'treat' and Lucy sat tensely next to him, leaning as far away from the smoke as possible.

She really hated cigarettes.

He seemed to notice this and turned to look her directly in the eye and now that she was closer Lucy noticed that his eyes had greenish flecks in them depending on the light. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but notice how perfectly _white _his teeth were.

Smokers were supposed to get yellow teeth over time right? _'Maybe he just started?' _

"Yo." His smile got wider with her disbelieving expression –his breath smelled like peppermint-. "You're Kagome-chan's little sister right? What's your name?"

Belno spoke up at this comment. "I thought you said you gave the paper to her. You should know who she is."

Joji shrugged, "I did. I just haven't been introduced yet."

Lucy turned red and looked away with a mumbled, "Lucy."

He snickered, reaching up to ruffle her hair. "Ahhh! Lucy-san! You're definitely related to Kagome-chan! Your expressions are so similar. It's uncanny." He added in a whisper so low she barely caught it.

Guran cleared his throat; he hadn't expected any of the four they were looking for to just appear... He'd been more than surprised that Joji had managed to sneak up on him, very few could honestly claim to have done that. "Joji Tsuiki. You're aware we've been looking for you."

Joji chuckled, "More than aware. You've been causing us some trouble, Major."

Yajima leaned forward, "Do you know why we're looking?"

Joji froze. "…Of course."

Org's eyes dimmed, "So… then it's true. You're… marked?"

Joji's eyes narrowed and Lucy found herself beyond scared -opposed to JUST scared- for one of the first times in her life. The air in the room seemed to be freezing, which made it hard to breath.

"You're asking if I'm a Surēbu? The answer is yes."

Both Yajima and Org flinched and Siegrain asked curiously, "Surēbu?"

"It means slave." Yajima muttered and a few council members turned to look at Joji with softer eyes.

As if they understood his blatant disrespect of their positions as council now.

Belno frowned, "… Have any of you…" She trailed off and Ultear eagerly cut in, "Found the Soul Mate?!"

Joji's eye twitched and the vase on a nearby windowsill shattered. "Yes." He looked around at a few of the Council Members, studying them before his eyes fell on Siegrain.

Three more vases exploded as his fist clenched and his eyes widened.

Joji –seemingly brought back to his senses by the loud noise- turned to look directly at Guran. "I ask that you stop with the wanted posters."

Joji was staring at Guran so earnestly that his throat clenched, _'This kid…' _"I cannot do that. You and the others are too dangerous. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here, Joji. Now, after we've met the others we can all discuss this and work something out..." Guran wasn't one to feel pity, but the way the kid's eyes widened was enough to tug at even his heartstrings.

Then, Joji's eyes darkened. "That isn't an option."

"What?" Michello asked, unsure of where he was going with the conversation.

Joji snorted, "I didn't come here to turn myself in. I'm here as a messenger." He leaned forward, all the while keeping eye contact with Guran Doma. "If you refuse to take down the posters, we will give you an actual reason to put them up."

Belno shivered at his tone of voice. "A reason?"

Joji nodded solemnly. "A few mass murders should be a good start for a 5,000,000 Jewel reward."

"You wouldn't." Org growled, "You don't have it in you to kill people for no reason. I could see that as soon as you walked in."

Joji snorted, "Oh it isn't just me. You've made a big mistake backing us into a corner as you have. Iowo is anxious for our safety and Akako is itching for a bloodbath. Frankly I would have killed you all before you'd even sensed my presence if it weren't for Kagome."

He smiled sadistically and a few people froze. "But even she's barely keeping us in line as it is. And she's hiding out somewhere until it all blows over; she'd have no way of stopping us if we decided to go to war with the rest of Fiore."

Guran tried to keep in mind that he was one of the strongest wizard's in the world, but it was quickly becoming harder with the air being swept from his lungs and the smoke going in.

And that was another thing, why was the smoke even over by him? The wind was blowing it the opposite direction…

His eyes widened with realization. This Joji used _Smoke Magic_.

And they'd all inhaled it…

Joji could strangle them whenever he felt like it. He was just toying with them by using these threats.

None of the Council was even aware of the danger they were staring in the face.

Siegrain, oblivious to what his fellow member had just uncovered, stood up and glared at Joji. "The Commander already told you. You won't be leaving this place."

Joji's face transformed into a snarl. "If you'd been any other Council Member I'd have tolerated that comment. But… I CAN'T STAND YOUR FACE!"

Joji moved to lunge at him, only to feel a hand grab his arm and react on instinct, punching whatever had grabbed him.

The person flew into a wall and crumbled to the ground.

It was silent as the anger fled his eyes and he stared at the figure dumbfounded.

"…Lucy?"

Lucy trembled from her spot against the wall, she'd been hit before.

_A lot_.

But this was much worse, even Gajeel and his iron fist couldn't match up to it.

Nothing could match it.

"Lucy I didn't mean-" Joji's voice called, he sounded as hurt as she was, but Lucy blocked him out. She didn't want to know what he hadn't meant to do, or how sorry he was.

She… she wanted her Onee-chan!

She wanted Kagome to kneel over her and cry like she used to when their father had gotten too angry, those few occasions he'd hit her.

She wanted Kagome to give her a kiss on the cheek and wipe away her pain. She wanted her to smile. To say 'it's alright'.

"Kagome." She whimpered, she didn't even care how pitiful she must have sounded to those in the room. SHE WANTED HER SISTER DAMN IT!

There was a flash, a blinding light that made her already dazed eyes scream.

Then there was silence for a moment and a gasp.

She vaguely heart Joji say, "Oh shit."

"…Lucy? Oh my… who the hell did this?!" Her sister's familiar voice snapped. Lucy heard her kneel down, she felt her touch her cheek. Her hand was trembling with rage.

Relief swept through Lucy, her sister. She was there.

Lucy flung herself into Kagome's arms again, allowing herself to be enveloped into the sweet scent of jasmine and raspberries.

Here in her arms, Lucy could be a child again.

That's what she loved most about being with her sister.

When they were children, Kagome had protected her fiercely, she'd been the one that was always there for her, she'd defended her against their father. She was her safe haven.

Her home.

'_Yes_._' _Lucy thought as her tears dried and her sister continued running her hands through her hair soothingly, murmuring about how she'd get the bad man for hurting her. She even said she'd let Lucy knock him around a bit. _'Kagome is my home.' _

And she'd missed home so much.

Kagome smiled down at her younger sibling and asked her if she'd like to hit Joji.

She felt Lucy shake her head into her neck.

"He didn't mean to do it. I'm not mad." She mumbled.

"Well he did, and he is paying for i- Hey don't try to run away! …Hiding under a table?! Really Joji, I thought you were better than that!"

The answer was a whimpered, "Please don't hurt me Kagome-chan!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kagome seethed, watching him cower. "It's Kagome-sama to you! HOW DARE YOU ASSULT MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Joji made a sound similar to a dying cat. "AFFFFF! HMEFFFF!HHHHNNNNPPP!"

Kagome froze as her gaze landed on a certain object, lying innocently on the table, forgotten. "…"

Joji stopped begging her not to kill him to look at her face. He turned white.

"Is that a… cigarette? You were _smoking _around my Lucy?! SHE'S AN IMPRESSIONABLE TEENAGER YOU DOLT!"

Lucy sweat dropped, removing her head from her sister's neck to get a look at what was going on.

Joji had indeed crawled under the table and was peeking at them from halfway behind Guran Doma's legs and half behind Belno's.

…It doesn't need to be said, how blatantly obvious it was that he was there.

Siegrain had sat down again and was trying to hide guffaws behind his arm.

Kagome seemed to calm a bit when Lucy had moved away and she turned to smile at her sister, catching a flash of blue as she did so.

She turned back, curiously and froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth took on an O shape. She looked around for a moment, blinking as she did. "…Jellal? How did you get here so fast?"

That's when all heck broke loose.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

HELLO! :D

I'VE GOT A NEW COMPUTER~! It's pretty! **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ **!

...┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

(1) It means Slave Master

(2) Dorei means, Slaves. 0_0 Yes, Kagome views it as slavery (As does Joji.)

Anyway! XD I've finally got the next update out for Deadly Attraction! *squeal*

Do you like? Do you like?!

PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKE!

(Akako: They no like. -_-)

... *cries*

_** Love Always**_

_**~ Niki**_


End file.
